


Creativity

by Kalua



Series: Small Scenario Compilation [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, It's not Horror but I've never written anything that terrified me this much, Loss of Creativity, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: Some higher power decided to take from you what you hold most dear: Your creativity, and everything you use to Create.





	Creativity

When Ardyn came to see you, you were huddled underneath a blanket on your bed, leaning against the headpiece. You didn’t look up, but you could hear his footsteps approaching, stopping just before the bed.

“It’s… It’s gone…” You couldn’t manage more than a whisper. Everything felt strangely empty. No plot threads in the middle of conversations, no sudden ideas about what your characters would think or do in your place, nothing.

The mattress drooped next to you, telling you that Ardyn had sat down by your side. “What’s gone, love?” His voice sounded hoarse. Had he been that worried? You hadn’t hidden in your room for long, had you?

“Everything!” You shook your head. That wouldn’t help him understand. He gently took one of your hands in his as you tried to sort your thoughts enough to explain it somewhat coherently. “My ideas, my characters… There’s just… Nothing.” You finally managed to raise your head and look at Ardyn.

He let his gaze wander around the room. Some of your notebooks were strewn around. Normally, you wouldn’t leave them on the floor like this, but… You’d tried to read up on old starts of stories, hoping that’d spark something, anything, but to no avail.

Finally, his eyes returned to you. “What happened?”

You shook your head again. “I’m not entirely sure… I just… Heard a voice in my head, telling me that as punishment from the gods, they’d strip me of something I hold dear.”

His hands tightened around yours as he raised his head upwards. “Really? That is what the great astrals would stoop down to?” He let go of you and stood up, spreading his arms wide. “And for what? Because she refused to play her part in your plans? Or because she convinced me to do the same?” There was a moment of silence, as if he was waiting for an answer that wouldn’t come. Then, he sat back down next to you, taking your hands once more. “Remember that the gods are nowhere near as omnipotent as they might style themselves to be.”

You nodded slowly. But even if they weren’t, they’d still taken everything, hadn’t they?

Ardyn squeezed your hands. “They lost to us before. They’ll lose again. Close your eyes.”

“But I—”

He shook his head. “Hush. Just do as I say.”

You took a deep breath, nodded, and closed your eyes.

“Think about your favorite character. Picture them in your mind. You still know what they look like, right? Even if they’re not there right now.”

Once again, you nodded. It wasn’t your memory the gods had taken, after all; you could easily remember your character’s hair, his build, his clothes. Picturing was a bit harder, though. You were used to them just appearing, but now, you had to focus.

“Now think about Umbra. Can you make him run to your character?”

“Y-Yeah…” It was different from normal, but you could make the dog move.

Ardyn squeezed your hands again. “So, how’s your character reacting to the dog? Are they scared? Do they want to pet him?”

You were about to tell him you didn’t know, you hadn’t thought about whether that character liked dogs or not, but just as you opened your mouth, you could see your character move. It was far slower than it used to be, but it worked, and you could feel yourself smile as you opened your eyes again. It was still there.

Ardyn was grinning, too. “See? The gods can’t take this away from you. Nobody can.”

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, brain: If your first reaction to an idea is "God this would be terrifying", then having to delve into the mind of a character _that exact thing_ has happened to will, in fact, scare you. (As if the fact that I was literally writing at that exact moment wasn't enough proof that I could, in fact, still write)


End file.
